


Style

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Vegeta is kind of a hypocrite.





	Style

**Author's Note:**

> Style
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: None!
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ not mine blah blah no money…etc.
> 
> Rating: G

Dressed in the putrid pink and yellow garments he had been given earlier, Vegeta waited in the rocky area with all of the other morons and that kid who he’d never seen before in his life. Who kept staring, and pissing him off.  
  
A few hours later, the guy they had been waiting for finally arrived, and the weird kid took his gaze from Vegeta to stare at the newcomer. Looking over the strange attire the other Saiyan wore, Vegeta sneered, looking away quickly, but not before being noticed.  
  
“What? I like it!”  
  
God, Kakarott had no style at all.


End file.
